Implement wheel assemblies often include a walking beam arrangement to allow relative vertical movement of two fore-and-aft offset wheels as the implement moves over irregular ground surfaces. Opposite ends of a fore-and-aft extending walking beam support the wheels, and the central portion of the beam is pivotally connected for rocking about a pivot location in line with the wheels to maintain a generally equal load on each of the wheels. Such an arrangement, although adequate for many implement configurations, can present space problems for some applications such as those requiring high crop clearance tires for row crop applications or for implements which are used to sidedress material. Currently, space-consuming larger diameter tires provide the necessary ground offset. Also, as the implements increase in size, the support structure for the increased weight and loads also has to be made larger and becomes more expensive.